movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Meowth
Meowth is one of the main antagonists from "Pokémon" and one of the members of Team Rocket. Voice Actors: # Nathan Price (Episodes 2-31) - English # Maddie Blaustein (Episodes 18, 32-419) - English # Carter Cathcart (Episodes 420-present) # Inuko Inuyama - Japanese # Pietro Ubaldi - Italian # Nessym Guetat - French # In Seong O - Korean # Ido Mosseri - Hebrew # Dor Srugo - Hebrew Meowth played as Singing Pirate with Accordion in Leo Pan He is a Pirate who Sings on his Accordion. Meowth played as Kaa in The Celebrate Book 1 and 2 He is a Python. Meowth played as Tiny Duke in Deer-A-Doodle He is a tiny owl Meowth played as Trigger in Basil Hood He is a Vulture. Meowth played as Fidget in The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective, and The Great Breeder Detective He is a Bat. Meowth played as Krang in Teenage Mutant Ninja Mice He is a Brain inside an Android's Body. Meowth played as Jafar in Mayladdin and Mayladdin 2:The Return of Meowth He is a Sorcerer. Meowth played Ribbit in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers He is a Frog. Meowth played Rajah in Rinladdin, Rinladdin: The Return of Shao Kahn, Rinladdin: The Queen of Thieves Rinladdin (Tv series) Meowth played Loki Laufeyson in Pikachu (Thor) He is a god Meowth Played Ed In Dinosaur King (Ooglyeye Style) He is Fat Meowth Played Beauty and the Tabby Cat He is a Franceh Buffoon and Gaston's Sidekick Meowth played Prince John In Tori Hood Meowth Played Buddy Pine or Syndrome In The Incredibles (Chris1701 Style) He Is a Super Villian Meowth played Tom Cat in Meowth and Pikachu: The Movie, Meowth and Pikachu: The Magic Ring, Meowth and Pikachu: Blast Off to Mars, Meowth and Pikachu: The Fast and the Furry, Meowth and Pikachu: Shiver Me Whiskers, Meowth and Pikachu: A Nutcracker Tale, Meowth and Pikachu Meet Sherlock Holmes, Meowth and Pikachu & The Wizard of Oz, Meowth and Pikachu: Robin Hood & His Merry Mouse, Meowth and Pikachu's Giant Adventure, Meowth and Pikachu: The Lost Dragon and Meowth and Pikachu: Spy Quest He is a crafty gray pussycat He Played Captain Gantu In Eleanor and Charmander He is a Alien-Like Whale He Played Prince John In Tori Hood He is a Lio User Tyson: * Zozi * Batty Koda * Rob * Tyson * Orinoco Trivia: *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's enemies, who appears in The Wrong Trousers. Gallery: Meowth (TV Series).jpg|Meowth in the TV Series Meowth in Pokemon the First Movie.jpg|Meowth in Pokemon: The First Movie Meowth in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Meowth in Pokemon: The Movie 2000 Meowth in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Meowth in Pokemon 3: The Movie Meowth in Pokemon Mewtwo Returns.jpg|Meowth in Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns Meowth in Pokemon 4Ever.jpg|Meowth in Pokemon 4Ever Meowth in Pokemon Destiny Deoxys.jpg|Meowth in Pokemon: Destiny Deoxys Meowth in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Meowth in Pokemon Chronicles Meowth in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon.jpg|Meowth in The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon Meowth in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|Meowth in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Meowth.png James and Melwth freaked out by Jessie.gif Ash bites meowth's tail.jpeg Meowth Being Hit by Onix.jpg Tyson's Meowth.png|Tyson's Meowth James and Meowth interrogating Warden - banned Pokemon episode scene.jpeg You gotta pick Do Re Meowth.gif Meowth Scratching Kismet.jpg Meowth shaving James.jpg James and meowth waiting for Serena.png He chose me! ~ Meowth.jpeg Meowth shedding tears.jpeg Meowth without his golden charm.jpeg|Meowth missing his gold charm on his forehead Meowth-0.png Category:Cats Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Pokemon Charaters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Male Villains Category:Peach Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters from 1997 Category:Male Heroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:CartoonNetworkandHubFan360 Category:Animals Category:Characters